1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, a vehicle control method, and a drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-309475 (JP-A-2007-309475) describes a vehicle which includes an engine and an automatic transmission that transfers the power from the engine to drive wheels while changing the speed of rotation transferred from the engine, and in which a shift manner for the automatic transmission set in advance based on a traveling environment, an operation etc. is changed. In this vehicle, the shift manner is changed, for example, when the vehicle travels an uphill slope, the vehicle goes round a curve, or when an accelerator pedal is suddenly depressed, so that a drive mode (e.g. engine braking) which suits the intension of a driver is achieved.
In a vehicle that includes an engine, an electric power/power reception/output unit that is connected to an axle-side shaft and an output shaft of the engine in such a manner that the electric power/power reception/output unit may rotate independently of the axle-side shaft, an electric motor that receives power from the axle-side shaft or outputs power to the axle-side shaft, it is desired that a drive mode which suits the intention of a driver is achieved, for example, when the vehicle travels on an uphill slope, the vehicle goes round a curve, or when an accelerator pedal is suddenly depressed, and that the mode is changed from the drive mode to another mode at appropriate timing by controlling the engine, the electric power/power reception output unit, and the electric motor with the fuel efficiency taken into account.